


A Perfect Way To Learn

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, non-con, poor felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rodrigue went to Duscur instead of Glenn. Now, Glenn has to teach his brother the way of the dukedom to ensure that no one is left out.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Glenn Fraldarius
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	A Perfect Way To Learn

When Glenn had been told that the plans for Duscur had changed -that Rodrigue would be going, at Lambert's request- and Glenn would stay behind, he had been upset.

He hadn't wanted his father to go, had felt that it was his father delaying his own steps toward knighthood. Towards being his own person.

He sure as hell wasn't sure what to do when everyone save Dimitri had been killed in that trip. He had been distraught, thrown off his stride.

In a way, Glenn had almost been glad that it was Rodrigue that died and not him on that trip, even if he believed that he should have gone.

He glances up from the parchment, tapping his quill into the inkwell. His free hand drifted down, his mouth pulling into a frown.

"You're short on payment."

The man sitting across from Glenn frowned, glancing down at the paper. "Our taxes-"

"Are added wrong."

Glenn shifted his free hand down, finding the silky strands of hair under them.

"But, please, explain to me how your taxes are correct."

He set his quill down and pushed the parchment back to the man. The man's hand trembled as he picked up the parchment and Glenn narrowed his eyes.

His other hand gripped at hair, dragging the head up onto his lap. The room was silent before he felt the hot breath against his pants.

Glenn stared the man across the desk down, his right hand pressed flat against the wood. "You have always been so loyal to my father and yet, you would try and cheat the kingdom out of their fair dues."

The merchant shifted, swallowing dryly. He glanced from the parchment to Glenn, shifting in his seat. "I can see where my wife mis-added. My apologies, Duke Fraldarius. I will rectify that mistake posthaste, I-"

Glenn nodded at him, shifting his grip on the hair. His cock was free and he could feel the reluctance of the tongue that glided along the bottom. "Please, hurry along and do so."

The merchant man stood up, glancing at the paper once more. "Of course, I will be back, an hour at the most." The merchant bowed, backing away from Glenn's desk and towards the door. His hand found the knob and he exited, unwilling to take his eyes off Glenn.

Glenn let out a huff, his hand sliding along the strands of hair. He loosened briefly, tightening and pulling head further up, his cock breaching the boy's teeth. Glenn grinned as he thrust all the way back, feeling his cock hit the back of the throat.

"Did you understand what the man was trying to do?"

The question was so soft, Glenn running his fingers gently through the strands of dark, dark hair.

Felix sniffed, his response muffled by the cock, his eyes shut tightly as Glenn shuddered, thrusting his hips. He shifted himself in the ever so comfortable chair, his right hand threading itself through Felix's hair. He pushed the chair back, dragging Felix out from underneath the desk.

Glenn shifted, pulling out of Felix's mouth before he rammed all the way in, listening to the teenager choke. At thirteen, Felix had been just a little harder to get under control than Glenn ever recalled for himself. He had fought and threatened to tell his friends, to disrupt Dimitri in his time of grieving for something so small.

Glenn had coaxed him to kneel, to drop the tension, to show him that Glenn was capable of doing everything their father had done.

Now, at fourteen, Felix knelt under the desk, listening to discussions while he kept ever so quiet, his hands tied behind him, numb until he knew he would never properly wield a sword again. Glenn would nudge him and drag him closer with one hand while he took care of business that Felix would never be able to understand.

It was an interesting way to learn what his brother did in the kingdom, Glenn had promised.

It would be the fastest way to learn exactly what the work detailed. How Glenn dealt with it when no one was around.

It was exactly the same way he learned the position from Rodrigue, kneeling in front of him.

Felix had broke at that, horrified at the use of their father in any situation. He had done as asked, he had broken.

Glenn cooed at him, his hands still tightened in Felix's hair. He let one drift lose, moving down the curve of Felix's spin, pressing to the tender flesh of his ass.

Glenn tilted his head, letting out a small tsk of disappointment as his fingers brushed against Felix's anus. He sat up straight, frowning at his brother.

"You disobeyed me, didn't you?" Glenn whispered.

Felix shifted, Glenn pulling Felix's head forward, pressing his cock all the way down his throat.

Felix was crying, his eyes wide as he stared up at Glenn. Glenn held him there for a moment longer before he pulled out, shaking his head. He got up from the chair, shuffling forward before he moved to pull Felix up, using his hair as leverage.

It was easy to force Felix to turn, to press him up against the desk, Glenn brushing his hands across Felix's back and arms. It would be winter soon and Felix would desire all the more to be close to Glenn, no matter what Glenn made him do for the privilege of sleeping with him.

Glenn smiled, pressing Felix's face into the desk. His cock nestled up against Felix's thighs, a sigh coming from him.

"You're a smart boy, Fe. You could be so much smarter if you just listened."

Glenn forced his way into Felix, holding the boy's head down. He thrust, letting out a huff as he leaned over his back. Felix was crying, his voice muffled only by a handkerchief that Glenn had left on the desk earlier.

Glenn huffed as he thrust, feeling Felix clench around him. He dug his fingers tighter into Felix's hair, jerking his head backwards before he came.

With a glance up, he moved Felix off the desk, back under it, and pulled his chair forward, huffing. He grabbed the handkerchief off the table, glancing at it before letting out a sigh.

"Come in."

The desk was covering his still semi-hard dick. He watched the merchant bow, licking his lips. Felix shifted under the desk, Glenn pressing his knee against his neck.

"I apologize for the delay, here is the miscounted gold owed to the kingdom."

The merchant set the pieces down and Glenn nodded at him, picking up his quill. He pulled a second parchment over to him, marking the merchant as paid.

"Thank you, I will pass along the taxes for the kingdom. And, if you find yourself lacking, please do not hesitate to reach out. I wish to have all of my lands settled before winter takes hold."

The merchant nodded, bowing before the young duke. "Of course, Lord Fraldarius. Your words are wise as ever."

Glenn watched him leave again, shifting as he pulled his knee away from the teenager's throat.

"Did you learn a lesson today?"

Felix nodded, his face splotchy. Glenn reached forward, stroking his cheek.

"Good, than we shall continue on with your next lesson." Glenn leaned down, kissing Felix ever so gently. "Let's go bathe, shall we? That was my last appointment before dinner."

Felix nodded, dropping his gaze to the ground as Glenn stood. He shuffled on his feet, feeling Glenn's hand in his hair once more.

"If you're better behaved, I'll ensure you get desert."

Glenn pulled him to his feet, giving him a once over before he unbound Felix's hands and gestured towards his clothes.

"Behave for me, okay, Fe?"

Felix nodded, swallowing past the dryness of his throat. He dressed before he followed his brother from the meeting chambers, his legs quaking with each step.


End file.
